Mist Form
Abilities article |image=BO2-Icon-DarkGift-Mist.png |caption=Mist in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Blood Omen 2 Defiance}} Mist also known as Mist form 'was an ability Kain discovered in ''Blood Omen, which has reappeared several times throughout the Blood Omen arc of the series. Overview Initially Kain discovered Mist form in the Mist Form Dungeon in the Termogent Forest Swamp in Blood Omen, where it was most useful for crossing large bodies of water and seeping through cracks to gain entry to new rooms. In this form, Kain could be destroyed by vortexes however . '''Shapeshifting: Mist "This form lets you slip through impassable areas such as some floors or doors. You're also invulnerable to physical attack and able to cross hazardous terrain such as water. However, you are still vulnerable to all magic attacks" Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 12.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 "'''Form-Mist:' Allows Kain to pass through impassable areas such as doors, walls and so on. Beware the Mist Vortex trap."'' Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg18(Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Vortexes: "Watch out for these circular designs-they're "vortexes" that pull Kain toward them and try to hold him there. In Mist form, it's impossible to pull free. In Kain form, you ''can pull free, but it's a hard task and might see you walking into other hazards such as spikes."'' Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 14.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 Mist Drifts: "Some areas are inaccessible until you have the mist, usually because you need to cross water. By the time you reach the stone keep and get the mist form, you have probably spotted a few of these on your travels~" Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 132.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 The ability made a return in Blood Omen 2, where it was one of Kain's few abilities to survive his brush with death and was his first 'Dark Gift' from that game. Mist: "(Kain has this ability at the start of the game) Turns Kain temporarily invisible." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Mist was used primarily in Blood Omen 2 to aid stealth, enabling him to effectively disappear in low level fog and whilst in this form, he could evade or perform one hit 'stealth kills ' upon enemies. Umah: "Much of your former power, Kain, has been weakened during your long hibernation. But you yet retain a single Dark Gift. The Mist you see here can be used to your advantage. You have the ability to assume a Mist Form, and become nearly invisible. You can move silently to bring down your prey from behind. At times when you are outnumbered, look for mist from which to kill your enemies silently. If you are pursued, you can hide in Mist to escape. Now, use this Gift to kill those before you in the cemetery. I will let you continue when the deed is done." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Transcript. Mist "Kain has the abilitiy to assume a mist form and become nearly invisible. While standing in a low level of mist, press the (Dark Gift) button to enter Mist form and sneak up on your enemies from behind. If Kain sneaks up behind an enemy whilst in mist form and enters autoface mode, a skull graphic will appear above the enemy's head. When this happens, press the (Action) or left analogue stick toward the enemy + the (Action) button to execute one of Kain's special Stealth Kills. You can also use Mist form to escape from a group of pursuing enemies. However, if you move Kain in front of an enemy, it will sense Kain and attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg14 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. " Each vampire has his or her own special power: yours is the Mist.//Mist can only be used in an area where fog covers the ground...like here, for instance. Hold the Dark Gift Menu button and use the right analog stick to select Mist from your Dark Gift inventory.//Walk down the steps to the checkpoint and press the Dark Gift button while standing in the fog. As long as you remain in the fog, your Mist power will make you invisible to most enemies. Just don't try to perform any moves such as attacking or blood sucking."//'Hold (Dark Gift menu) and select Stealth, Press (Dark Gift) to enter Stealth in Mist, Hold (Autoface) and press (action) to Stealth Kill.' "Test your stealth abilities by sneaking up on an enemy to the right. Press and hold the Auto-target button to lock on the Thief with his back towards you. Look for a skull icon to appear over his head. When you see this, you can perform a one-hit kill by pressing the Attack button." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 11.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Certain enemies, notably the Sarafan Glyph guards and Glyph knights had special armour that could detect a vampire nearby - they weren't able to see Kain (unless he moved directly in front of them), but it did make stealth kills much harder to perform upon them, if not impossible "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Glyph Guard: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site Glyph Knight: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Knights on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site . Legacy of Kain: Defiance again showcased the Mist form, this time much more developed. Along with allowing Kain to pass through grates and the like (Kain's Material Realm answer to Raziel 's 'Phase Through Gates ' ability), Kain now used his mist form in combat allowing him to effectively dodge enemy attack without having to move far (Raziel would have to rely on greater speed to effectively dodge.) "'''Mist Form:' - Kain can dissolve briefly into mist to pass through permeable barriers (such as bars and gates). He also employs his mist form to dodge with supernatural speed in combat.// To breach a gated barrier, use the left analog stick to manoeuvre Kain into the grate . He will automatically employ mist form to pass through."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual. pg16. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. "'''Kain's Unique Abilities - Mist'Kain has the ability to pass through bars by turning into a mist. To do this, just walk into the bars and Kain will automatically turn into the mist and pass through. Whenever you become stuck, just look for bars because they will usually lead to the next area of exploration."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Defiance(2003). Page 11. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Notes *Presumably Kain still possessed Mist form in his appearances in Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, although it was not shown. *The mist form was not originally to have been in Blood Omen 2, which instead would have featured a 'Stealth ' Dark Gift which enabled stealth kills anywhere, it is likely this was changed to the classic Mist ability for issues of balance. Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Within the game, a 'stealthy' Dark Gift such as Mist may have been used to deliver a message to the Tapster in[[Creatures of the Night|'' Chapter 2:]] [[Smuggler's Den|''the Smuggler's Den]]. Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *Across the series, Mist is one of the more consistently presented abilities, with the same title and similar applications given to the mist form in all games in which it appears (in contrast to several other abilities that despite being similar to existing abilities, are given different titles or have to be re-acquired) . See also * Blood Omen Forms at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). *Water *Swamp (terrain) *Permeable barriers *Mist (Blood Omen 2) *Stealth kills Gallery BO1-Mist_Form_Kain.png|Kain using Mist to cross water BO1-Mist-Grate.png|Kain using Mist to get through a grate BO1-Terrain-Swamp-Termogent-Mist.png|Kain using mist to cross swamp terrain Mist Form (BO2).jpg|Kain mist form (Blood Omen 2) Mist Form.jpg|Mist Form Mist Form (14).jpg|Mist Form (14) Mist Form (15).jpg|Mist Form (15) DenIndustrial.png|Kain utilising Mist in Blood Omen 2 Stealth_Kill.jpg|Kain performing a Stealth Kill in Blood Omen 2 BO2-Club-SK1.png BO2-LAxe-SK1.png BO2-Cutlass-SK1.png Hylden Warrior 12.jpg BO2-Reaver-SK1.png Kain Mist Form (Defiance).jpg|Kain mist form (Defiance) Mist Form (2).jpg|Mist Form (2) Mist Form (3).jpg|Mist Form (3) Mist Form (4).jpg|Mist Form (4) Mist Form (5).jpg|Mist Form (5) Mist Form (6).jpg|Mist Form (6) Mist Form (7).jpg|Mist Form (7) Mist Form (8).jpg|Mist Form (8) Mist Form (9).jpg|Mist Form (9) Mist Form (10).jpg|Mist Form (10) Mist Form (11).jpg|Mist Form (11) Mist Form (12).jpg|Mist Form (12) Mist Form (13).jpg|Mist Form (13) References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen Category:Abilities/Blood Omen Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 dark gifts Category:Abilities/Defiance Category:Abilities/Defiance Kain's unique abilities Category:Abilities/Blood Omen forms Category:Defiance